love hina blade
by haru668
Summary: my Variation of the tsuruko motoko battle: keitaro and the hina blade get alittle to close , I suck at summarys and am a first time writer::chapter 1 fixed (hopefuly) now asepting everyones review


---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - I do not own love hina ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - This story takes place in the manga vol 9 during the battle with Tsuruko after the Hina Blade possesses Keitaro. This is my fist fan fic so please be brutal. I'm not really good at writing; redone hope I got it right this time -_- o.k. Lets get party started. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - //thoughts//  
Love Hina blade  
  
Assimilation  
"Oh my god, Urashima!!" Motoko yells as she witnesses Keitaro head get impaled by the Hina blade. Naru sits up scratching her head  
  
"Huh, whats going on?"  
  
"Naru behind you!!!"  
  
"What?" Naru looks over her shoulder and sees keitaro welding the blade and taking a slice at her. Naru rolls out of the why and dose the most sensible thing and runs like a bat out of hell. "Ahh!! a zombie!! Motoko, aim for the head kill it, kill it!! Naru scrim as the possessed Keitaro even with a broken leg was quickly gaining on her. The fight rages on but unknown to naru and motoko the real battle was just beginning.  
  
The battle for keitaros soul.  
  
----------------Inside keitaros mind -----------  
  
The room was white and vacant cxsept for two figures. One was a middle aged man dressed in old feudal samurai armor and was giving off a black glow. He was watching the battle though a window of some kind. The other was dressed in modern day street closes and was held in place by a black mist.  
  
"Let me go!!" Keitaro yelled as he struggled agents the mist that binds him, casing him unimaginable pain.  
  
The man smirked and turns around to address him. "And let such a nice body get away your crazy." The man turned his back to him and continued to watch the battle "as soon as I destroy the last of the gods-cry school I'll take over Japan easily then the name of hina will be feared once again" the man that called himself hina laughed evilly  
  
Outside Keitaros mind Naru has been successfully dogging his body's attacks and Motoko was going for her sisters sword. He takes another shoot at hitting naru and barley misses because of his cast throwing him of balance.  
  
"Confounded thing, be gone!! " hina shouts as razes his blade and sticks it, splitting it in two, and uses keitaros healing abilities to fix his leg  
  
"Yes Yes such a body is a rare find indeed its almost worth to be mine." Hina says this with an unnerving glee. Keitaro charges at naru with a speed unmatched by mortal man and strikes her with the side of the blade. "Naru" keitaro scrims with remorse in his voice "naru get up! Please!!"  
  
"Don't worry she's just unconches, I'll need her alive for later" keitaros fells his stomach tie itself in a not as he hears this. "Now for her" looks at motoko who is welding her sisters sword  
  
The two face off from each other as they cercal each other  
  
"I'm sorry Urashima this must be done." motoko said coldly but she couldn't hide the underling sorrow in her voice  
  
Hina chuckled in amusement as he charged her with a over head slash motoko parries it but the force of the blow send her back several feet "special art air slicing sword" motoko yells as several wind slashes leaves her blade "is that all you got" hina says as they strike a black barrier that has formed around him. "Let me show you how it's done." keitaro brings his sword above his head and twirls while bringing the sword down in an low ark striking the ground and a trail of fire shot from it and speeds towards Motoko like a bullet Keitaro diapers and reappears when Motoko try's to parry it and strikes. The combined force of the blow shatters her sword and knocked her onto her back. Keitaro point his blade at her forehead "a piety that such a beautiful girl must die.NOOOTTTT" Hina bring his sword down for the finishing blow.  
  
-------Inside Keitaros mind-------  
  
Keitaro couldn't stand it anymore, he was both physically and mentally whiped from watching his loved ones getting hurt and from trying to free himself from the black mist "SSSSSTTTTTOOOPPP" Keitaro yells as the blade falls. A white glow forms around him and the black mist diapers the window shows the blade stop a centimeter from Motoko's head. "I will not let you harm her" hina was surprised him non the less but smiles  
  
"and you think you can stop me I give you credit for braking thou my mist, but can your will drive me out of your body"  
  
Keitaro was undaunted, he realized something while he was bound the hina blade stayed black even with the demon inside his mind that meant that either it was black to begin with or it stayed in the blade to protect itself from combing with the ones it possesses. Once it was said that two souls can't occupy the same body //I think its time to test this theory // "no I can't do that but" keitaro grabs hinas arm and pulls him into a bear hug "I can draw you in!!" Hina and keitaro let out a cry of agony as sparks start to fly.  
  
Outside Keitaros mind the battle came to an abrupt stop as keitaro fell to one nee the hina blade sticking into the ground motoko was relived that the final bow never came but shocked to see the black blade changing colors from black to white and the look in keitaros eyes could only show a glimmer of the pain he was going thru. Then all at once Keitaro fell to the ground, out cold, the hina blade falling out of his hands. Motoko ran to his side.  
  
"Hmmm white?" Tsuruko said while picking up the blade, not all of her strength was drained. "Motoko take him inside to rest if my guess is correct he'll need all he can get I'll take miss. Narusenaga inside as well"  
  
They toke Naru and Keitaro into the Ayome estate rolled out two futaons and placed them on them. Tsuruko and motoko were sitting at a table in the living room "Motoko do you know happen to Urashima?" Motoko shacks her head "you know that demon eat souls right, that's because the soul will is weaker then the demons, but what happens when the souls will is stronger then demons?" Motoko caching on " so instead of Keitaro losing his soul to the demon."  
  
".the demon lost its soul to keitaro." tsuruko finished for her.  
  
---------To be continued---  
  
What you think stop go stay anyway r&r 


End file.
